


曲辰Chen的笔记#松下电动声波震动牙刷（想看更多？下载@小红书APP / [超级制霸]

by SummerDreamForAILG



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDreamForAILG/pseuds/SummerDreamForAILG





	曲辰Chen的笔记#松下电动声波震动牙刷（想看更多？下载@小红书APP / [超级制霸]

 

 

 

 

 

**用户：曲辰Chen       +关注**

 

* * *

 

**❤️亲身测评——松下EW-DM712电动牙刷使用感分享❤️**

 

 

//

 

我的男朋友起床气很大，用一般方法是不能把他叫醒的。

 

最近我正在休假中，每天都在研究怎么用新鲜有趣的方法叫醒我的对象，就是每天早上九点半了还屁股朝天，大字型趴在床上呼呼大睡的人。

 

真是的，下午有工作还睡成这个样子，有点太过分了吧？

 

还好有松下电动牙刷，即使发现日常中的恋人有这么不可爱的一面，也不是个事儿。

 

充满阳光与希望的早晨要从笑容开始。身为公司微笑大使的我走进浴室，打开自己前几天购置给他的礼物。他好像不习惯用这个，只用过几次的样子。

 

看来还是需要我手把手的带着教他用才行。

 

松下声波振动电动牙刷，笑容美物，齿间清新更爱笑。

 

首先，坐在床边，把被子撩开，拍拍趴在床上，一手抱住两个人的枕头的大懒虫的屁股。

 

嗯，没有反应，那就脱他的裤子。红色钢铁侠平角小内裤扒下来以后不要着急，先揉两把光滑的屁股蛋。

 

手感细腻有光泽，下面可以将润滑油倒在两个臀瓣及穴口周围，进行细致的推油按摩服务。

 

我不是专业的按摩技师，但我的手法可一点都不输给他们哦！你看这个还在睡觉的大懒虫都舒服的哼哼起来了，还是用我最喜欢的醉醺醺的感冒腔哼哼唧唧的。

 

现在他全身十分放松，插入两根手指活动抠弄完全不成问题。

 

这时候要以幼师一样轻柔的口吻再呼唤一下沉睡中的橘猫，"林林酱，再不起来我会把你插射的哦。"

 

我特意挑他不喜欢的称呼恶心他，谁知道他居然还抬了抬屁股，对着我的枕头呜咽了一声。

 

“我的枕头很香吗？”他的屁股一直在一下一下的往我的手那边凑，真是奇景，平时在床上让他自己扒开屁股都要哄上好几句。

 

哦！我真是太迟钝了，现在应该把他翻个面了。

 

你看，他还耍赖，扒着床边不肯露出脸来。我把窗帘重新拉上，他终于肯松手，像个煎锅里的蛋饼一样乖乖任我摆布。

 

翻过来才发现他可爱的肉棒已经半勃起了，嫩白的茎体顶端已经泛着玫瑰一样的粉色。刚刚可能是被自己的毛刮痒了吧，一直在蹭来蹭去。

 

平躺的姿势应该非常舒服，他伸展了一下头部，腰稍稍抬起伸个小懒腰以后，身体朝着我那一侧接着睡觉。白色丝绸被子裹着他的细腰，反射着透过纱质窗帘的阳光，衬托着他健康的蜜色肌肤，水光一般温柔。

 

此情此景让我底下那根也有点精神，我拉下裤链把我那根解放出来，这才发现我那根已经将内裤裹着柱头的那个部分濡湿了。

 

**打开一档** ，用手感受一下如微风般的轻柔震动，然后将刷头背面放到我自己柱体的顶端。振动波稳定，频率设置的很好，我的腺液在不断涌出的同时还不会四处飞溅。

 

试好力度以后，我扶住他的那一根，把刷头背面按到冠状沟附近。他那根一触到振动着的刷头就跳动了一下，很敏感内。

 

他像小猫一样细细的哼了一声，腰也不安分的扭来扭去，穴口应该也在我看不见的地方偷偷地一开一合吧，好可爱哦。

 

我用刷头顶端戳了戳他的马眼，他的腰过电一样往上一挺，肉棒颤颤巍巍地好像要射精了——不行，现在还太早哦。

 

他只是断断续续吐出一些清液，我用扶住他肉棒的那只手抹掉这些淫水，尽数涂到他的两个颜色很淡的乳尖上。

 

“林林酱还不打算醒吗？” 他吐出来的水不够，我起身，小心翼翼地上床，跪在他的身体两侧，用我正在分泌腺液的柱头磨蹭着他的胸部——他最近一直在练胸肌，虽然没有我的结实，这种与细腻肌肤相配的有弹性的肉体让我上面下面都心动不已。

 

他一侧的乳头被我蹭的越来越粉了...奇怪，只是往深粉色演化，就好像开在他胸膛上的玫瑰花一样。

 

**进入二档。**

 

我把刷头按倒他的乳尖和我的柱体顶端，稍强的震波不断刺激着我脆弱的顶端，我很快就觉得自己要到了。情潮掩盖大脑之前，我将发红的龟头对准他胸前的那朵花，白色的潮水一瞬间涌出来，沾湿了娇嫩脆弱但是高高挺立着的花心。

 

也是在那一瞬间，他发出了一声尖叫，就是平时被我顶射出来的尖叫，只是声音没有那么大而已。我从他的身上下来，重新坐好在床旁边，发现是他底下那根一起射了出来，粉红色的茎体上面微微浮现出青筋，好像被藤蔓缠绕住一样。他胯间的丝绸被面被他射脏了，反射着点点晶亮的光。

 

“林林酱~早上好啊~”他终于迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛了，嘴唇红彤彤的在喘气，胸随着喘息一起一伏，精液随着地形起伏往下蔓延流到床单上。

 

“......烂人，大烂人，一大早把我弄得这么脏。”他揉了揉眼睛，不高兴的瞪我。

 

“是林林酱自己被这个东西挑逗得射了出来哦！”我无辜的展示了一下以二档运作中的牙刷。“我就是用刷毛轻轻地碰了一下你的胸部，乳汁就自己射出来了ne！”

 

他咽了一口口水，眼睛红红的看着我。

 

“要继续吗？” 我摸了摸他睡得粉扑扑的脸。

 

“谎话连篇的烂人！” 他转过身背对我，抱着我的枕头，两只腿夹住被子。真是的，今天又要换一床被子了，叫他起来真花钱。

 

我再一次爬到床上去。

 

“林林酱要听话哦~现在我们起床好不好？”

 

“不好！” 他把脸埋进我枕头里说话，好可爱，好想干他。

 

我要说一下，我男朋友虽然是在下面，但是他的尺寸也不可小觑哦。

 

我把十八厘米的牙刷绑在他的肉棒上，牙刷头稍稍长出来一截，刷毛时不时会震到顶端。

 

**开启三档** ，在这里要特地介绍一下，这个是本型号才有的新功能——节奏模式，适中力度的按摩感能够帮助早晨更快唤醒自己。

 

“烂人，你最下面那两根绳子捆得有点太紧...嗯...”

 

他被我抱起来，双手撑在床头，他下面那跟被我紧紧地捆着，想射也射不出来。

 

 “nn，这个模式太强了，我有点痛诶...”

 

他撅着屁股，穴口对着我的下身蹭来蹭去。

 

我对着那个销魂的地方又挤了好多润滑油，湿淋淋的，浇湿了好大一块床单，他的整个臀瓣都滑腻腻亮闪闪的。我狠狠打了一巴掌，声音清脆响亮，他深红色的穴口有意识地紧紧缩了一下。

 

“我要进去了哦！”

 

哇，不得不说震动感真的很强烈，我男朋友的内壁平时就已经够热够紧了，自从绑上这个牙刷之后震动感都传到穴壁里面去了，我越深入越过瘾。

 

“哥哥...你爱我吗？”

 

“嗯...爱...”

  

“有多爱？”

 

 “很爱我们nn啦，深深爱着你。”

 

他这么说着，耳廓红了一大圈，让我好想亲一口。

 

我咬上去了，真是受不了。

 

“有这么深，” 我把我勃发着的那根拔出来，在穴口浅浅进出着，故意弄出“噗呲噗呲”的声音。

 

“还是这——么深呢？”我毫不留情的把自己完全埋进他的身体里。

 

如愿以偿的听见了他婉转的浪叫声。

 

这里还需要提一下，牙刷震动的频率跟洗脸仪一样，声音很小，完全没有打扰到我听见哥哥的呻吟声哦。

 

啊，他射出来了，绑着都能射出来，真是烦恼，这个刷头都被他的精液糊脏了诶。

 

不过没有关系，最近买这个牙刷还多送一个刷头呢！放心使用，完全没有在担心的！

 

接下来的事情hhh我感觉不是很适合分享出来呢！

 

我想跟他接吻，他说他还没刷牙刮胡子，不想跟我亲亲。

 

哼~就是在赌气嘴硬啊！

 

没办法，我就只好抱他起来，维持着插入的姿势一路走到浴室里等他刮完胡子。

 

待会儿他应该会发一篇关于松下剃须刀的使用心得分享呢~请大家多多关注哦！

 

 

 

 

 

最近我还购入了松下吹风机，稍后会使用然后接着跟大家分享心得的！[/赞]

 

最后顺便说一句，充电17个小时，可以一直使用半个月哦。[/眨眼，你懂的]

 

因为太好用了，我购入惹一万盒分给亲戚朋友，还剩下二十五个用来抽奖~大家可以关注我的微博参与抽奖哦！[/鼓掌]

 

[标签]双十一买什么[标签]男朋友今天怎么又不高兴 [标签]日常爱用分享

 

@小红叔

 

 

 

 

**笔记评论**

 

**sjmm**

 海报上的男生长的好好看诶~能问一下是谁吗？

昨天08：24 

**》曲辰Chen**

  是我男朋友，名字叫林嚴軍呢，不過你吃不到他的^ ^

   昨天 09：06

 

 

**yjzm**

 这个牙刷其实不好用，我嘴巴都快被震麻了。

昨天 10：02 

**》曲辰Chen**

  因為你沒有這麼可愛的男朋友啊！

   昨天10：03

 

 

**ny**

【此用户发言涉嫌违规，已屏蔽】

~~ni nan peng you de ru jian hen qiao ei~~

  昨天12：00

**》曲辰Chen**

   他的胸是很敏感啊^ ^但是你就是摸 不 到

   昨天12：02

 

 

 

//

-END

 原梗来源：yjzm很兴奋的跟我讲了

sjmm很兴奋的说我要写

  & 

阿农身为一个资深小红书博主，卖广告的时候用简体，回复的时候才用繁体。 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
